A Song in My Heart
by White Keyblade Oathkeeper
Summary: A new evil has come forth along with the legend of the four great ones. Two new members to the team come to help but can they help stop the dark ocean, and what does it have to do with Apocalymon and the newest digimon on the team the clueles pupmon.
1. Chapter 1

A Song in My Heart

Hey everybody I just want to say thanks for reading, this is my 1st fic so no flames please (A.N (yes there's an A.N already) there is no language barrier in this fic)

**A Song in My Heart**

**Chapter one: the crest of Music (crest of sprit)**

He stepped off the plane with one backpack and three very important trinkets. Suddenly he heard a muffled voice "still at the airport here" he said to the mystery voice ending its rant. "So" he started to think to him self "here come number one, let's try to get this on the first try Stefen" he ended.

Later in odiba, "Tai where is my backpack" asked a frustrated Kari, "isn't it in your room" replied her older brother, "oh here it is" she said as she picked it up, "come on Kari we're goanna be late" "ok ok I'm coming".

When the two got outside they were greeted by a familiar face, "hey T.K." "Hey Kari" her best friend replied "man I can't believe spring brake's over already" remarked Sora "where are the others" asked Kari "at school already I'd assume" her older brother replied. The conversation ended there because they needed to get to school now

After school "this is just ridicules" started Stefen "if the flight hadn't been delayed 2 times I could have dropped my stuff off at home before getting to school" he concluded. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a mob of fan girls chasing some poor guy. Stefen backed in to a closet and saw someone running past him and grabbed him and pulled him into the closet "if you what to live shut up" Stefen said to the youth he had saved from certain doom as he closed the door. Only a few seconds later they heard what sounded like elephants stampeding, but it finely ended so he got out of the closet with the young man "thank you, I owe you big time, my name's T.K what's your" T.K asked "Stefen" he replied. This of course sparked a conversation between the two when they got outside "but why did you help me" T.K asked "by the way they were screaming I could tell they were fan girls chasing some poor guy" he replied. Suddenly a girl called out "hey T.K" "duck and cover!" Stefen yelled pulling T.K to the ground "no its ok she's my friend" reassured T.K "she is?" asked Stefen still on the floor "false alarm people" he said getting up "who is he your new bodyguard" asked the girl giggling "not really he just saved me from my fanclub" T.K replied, this left Stefen with a bewilder look on his face "how'd you get a fanclub" he asked. This caused both T.K and the girl to look at him "you mean you don't know" asked the girl confused, "should I" he replied with a question of his own. "I'm the schools star basketball player" T.K remarked. "Well I'm new here so I wouldn't know, by the way I'm Stefen" he said. "My name's Kari" she replied.

On their way home someone/s was watching them "I smell a digimon somewhere by T.K and Kari" said a familiar orange lizard "who's that boy their with" asked a snow white cat "I bet he's an evil digimon after Kari, come on lets get him" finished the lizard

"So you live in these apartments too?" asked Kari "that's right" Stefen replied. "Hold it right there" said a mysteries voice "we got you now" finished a 2nd, suddenly the orange lizard and white cat from the last paragraph jumped right in front of the 3. "You evil digimon have some never coming to the human world" Stefen said bravely as he put his backpack down in-between him and the digimon, this took everyone by surprise, the digimon because he called them evil digimon, T.K and Kari because he knew what a digimon was "alight Pupmon lets do this" he said pulling out a strange device "man it's nice to be out of there" said "Pupmon " coming out of his backpack, when he did everyone saw that he was a puppy digimon with an emerald colored collar sky blue fur with golden streaks "It's time to digivolve" said Stefen "Wait!" yelled Kari "Kari, T.K I know this must be weird but just let-" he started but stopped when he saw Kari pull out a device similar to his "whoops" said Pupmon

so what did you think of it sorry it was short the other will be longer, remember read and review and give me some ideas but be careful if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all (cool my own catchphrase)


	2. Feel the beat

Hey all its me again

Hey all its me again. First of all, Lord Pata to answer your question. Last time I checked Tai and Kari were siblings so they live together ergo so do Agumon (also has better sense of smell than Patamon) and Gatomon, nuf said. Second, there is a new talking format, thanks Aero Angemon. And lastly, I'm working on a Pokemon FanFic so if enough people want to read it I'll post it. Sorry but this chapter is also short but don't worry the next one is a big fight scene

**Chapter two: feel the beat**

Up in Kari's room, "check out this cool headband (said Pupmon sharing his find with everyone else)" "That's my bra! (Cried out an embarrassed Kari)" "does that mean it's not a headband? (Asked Pupmon)" "Put it back! Now! (Yelled Kari)" "Pupmon what did I tell you (asked an exasperated Stefen)" "don't stick electrodes in bread (said Pupmon)" "no (moaned Stefen)" "is he okay (asked Agumon)" but Stefen didn't reply and soon they saw why "angst…angst…angst…angst (Stefen said while bagging his head on the wall)" "wont that kill brain cells (asked T.K)" "I've yet to see a change (said Stefen)" "okay I know the headband was a bust, but check out this mask (said Pupmon)" all Stefen could do was groan "who stole my cup (yelled Tai)

"So what are we doing here (asked Stefen)" "you'll see (answered Patamon)" "hey Kari (called out Davies)" "hi Davies (replied Kari)" "come on the others are all ready at the computer room…who's he (Davies asked looking at Stefen) "he's a digidestined (replied T.K)" "he is? (Asked a confused Davies)" suddenly Pupmon started sniffing around "smell…that smell…must smell (said Pupmon)" "is he ok (asked Davies)" "he's a dog digimon, this is pretty natural (replied Stefen)" a new girl walked in and Pupmon started sniffing her "look it's a puppy, he's so adorable (cooed Yolie unaware that he was a digimon)" "I found the smell (said Pupmon)" "it talked!! (Yelled a surprised Yolie) "Hi I'm Stefen and Sire Sniffingtin over there is Pupmon (I really hope I don't have to tell you who this is)" "he's a digimon? Sorry if that puppy stuff hurt your feelings Pupmon (apologized Yolie)" "why? You were just saying something nice (remarked a confused Pupmon who then asked Stefen) why is she sorry is this a human thing?" "it's impossible to hurt Pupmon's feelings if your intentions are good (explained Stefen)" "so are we going to the digital world or what (asked Davies)" "I'd like to know what the or what is (said Pupmon)" "there is no or what (said Stefen)" "but he said- (started Pupmon)" "it just means lets go (explained Stefen)" "ohh (said Pupmon now getting it) hold on let me get my notes (he finished)" "his notes? (Asked Patamon)" "their are a lot of things Pupmon doesn't get, he thought a metaphor was a metal 4 (said Stefen)" "got my notes (said Pupmon).

Later in an mysteries place "so they are all together now (said who I will now call ??1)" "not really (said ??2)" "okay but their close right (??1)" "that's better, they are pretty close (??2)" "can I ask you a question (??1)" "shoot (??2)" "you have an interesting choice in targets (??1)" "there a question here? (??2)" "sorry its just you think that human will forge it for you? (??1)" " no but out of the 2 I picked the easer one to get, and once I have that flesh ball the forger will come to me, it happened before did it not (??2)" "that explains it (??1)" " plus how else will I get K.F.C to forge it (??2)" "that's the name of a human restaurant (??1)" "it is? (??2)" "yep (??1)" "I can never get that name right (??2)" "its okay man (??1)" "yeah it's just annoying (??2)" "I know right (??1)" "totally (??2)" "want a pizza (??1)" "yeah sure (??2)" "by the way where did that control spire come from (??1)" "check with Blackmon (??2)" "my lords (Blackmon)" "how does he do that (??2)" "no clue (??1)" "my lord I have retrieved that thing you wanted (Blackmon)" "sweet (??2)" "by the way Darkmon (??1) "Blackmon sir (Blackmon)" whatever, did you active a control spire (??1)" "yes my lord (Blackmon)" "why? (??1)" "a demonstration for the interns (Blackmon)" "we have interns? (??2)" "that's news to me (??1)" "if that's all my lords I'll be leaving (Blackmon)" "yeah sure go ahead (??2)" "want that pizza now (??1)" "yeah lets order (??2)"

Two mysteries villains and a mysteries place, and who are "they" some of our hero's, or some one/s else. This chapter may have been short (writers block) but it did two important things, first introduced Pupmon's personate (which we didn't see in chapter one), and second introduced the villains, I go ahead and tell you this, the villains (their are more) have all been in the show and the digidestineds know them, but they are on different levels now which I made up, You will never guess it. I am so evil. Read and review but remember if you cant say any thing nice don't say any thing at all.


	3. Battle Ballad

Hello my loyal readers White Keyblade Oathkeeper back with chapter 3

Hello my loyal readers White Keyblade Oathkeeper back with chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update there was a move, Word went on the frits, and I went to California. Just a little clarification on chapter 1, when Agumon and Gatomon were watching T.K and Kari they were doing it from Tai and Kari's home. This is why it was Agumon and Gatomon instead of Patamon and Gatomon. By the way, if anyone wants info on my pokemon fic ask me and if it won't spoil anything I'll reply in this fic

**Chapter 3: The Battle Ballad**

It was a pretty rough trip for Stefen and Pupmon being their first time traveling to the digital world like this "you ok (Ken asked)" "let's go again let's go again (Stefen and Pupmon chanted enthusiastically)" "they seem fine to me (T.K chuckled)" "guys I think I see a Control Spire over there (Yolie said)" "But I thought we destroyed them all (replied Hawkmon)" "don't look at me (said Ken)" oddly enough all Pupmon could do was stare at the Control Spire in awe " that is the 2nd biggest toothpick I have ever seen (said Pupmon)" "that's not a tooth- (V-mon started to say but then without a pause asked) did he say 2nd biggest?" "Pupmon this is the last time I will say this. THAT WAS THE EIFFEL TOWER!! (Yelled Stefen)" but all Pupmon did was look around "Pupmon, I didn't yell because someone was far away and I wanted them to hear me. I YELLED BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF TELLING YOU THAT!! (Yelled Stefen…again)" "oh that makes sense (Pupmon)".

Later at the Control Spire "there's no one here (said Cody)" "aw man, I got ripped off (said a very disappointed Stefen)" "well well well looks like we have some company (said a Snimon coming out from behind the Control Spire along with two Goblimon)" "so your behind the Control Spire (said Davies)" "well I was until I moved (replied Snimon)" "man you just got burned, not literally (said Stefen)" "are we goanna talk all day or are we goanna fight (said Gatomon trying to get the action started)" "lets. **Twin Sickles **(Snimon said as he hit Gatomon with a "sucker punch")" "Gatomon!! (Kari cried out)" "that was low. The kind of trick only a cowered would use (said a deep holy/demonic voice)" "who said that?! (Asked an infuriated Snimon)" "I did (replied the voice)" everyone turned to see who it was, and to their surprise it was the goof Pupmon. But all Stefen could do was laugh "what's so funny?! (Asked a still angry Snimon)" "I'm sorry man it's just…normally it takes longer for Pupmon to get this way, but when he does that's when the fight really starts (explained Stefen)" Pupmon walked up to Snimon but stopped half way and then "**Vulcan Fang** (cried out Pupmon)" thousand of thin golden needles shot out of his mouth (A/N if you've seen Pokemon think poison sting) blasting both the Goblimon and destroying them. This scared Snimon a lot but it was going to get worse "it's time to Digivolve (said Pupmon)" "hah you fool. The Control Spire prevents Digivolution (laughed Snimon)" "shoot…wait, what about armer (sugested Stefen)" "yeah that works but- (T.K started to say but then was interupted by Stefen)" Stefen pulled out a D-termanial and said "Digi-Armer energise (Stefen called out)" "Pupmon Armer Digivolve to. Griffenmon, Valent Sprit (Pupmon/Girffenmon called out)" Griffenmon was a majest beast covered in brown feathers with long wings, a downwords curved beak and talons. "Snimon (Griffenmon started in a noble voice) what you did was cowerdly and for that you will be punished. **Feather Strike**" Griffenmon spread his wings and tons of dager-like feathers flew out towerds Snimon pining him to the Control Spire. "How…can it be (said a week Snimon)" but before Snimon's data left him Snimon was pulled into the Control Spire and the feathers that had held him in place fell to the ground. "Whats happing? (asked a fritend Kari)" then a symble that looked like a cracked hourglass apperaed on the Control Spire and it started to grow"lets hurry up and destroy that thing alredey (said V-mon)" "I agree (replied Griffenmon) **Feather Strike**" but the feathers just bonced of the Control Spire harmlesy. This was the first Control Spire Stefen and Griffenmon had ever seen so he had to ask "is it normel for Control Spire to suck in defeated Digimon like that and then start growing really big (Stefen asked)" "not at all (replied Ken)" "didn't think so (Stefen said)" "so…what now (asked Armadillomon)" "I don't know (his partner replied)" "this is lame all it does is grow (complaind a disapoint Stefen)."

Someware else. "whats wrong with it (??1)" "not sure (??2)" "lets get Blackmon (??1)" " my lords (Blackmon)" "How does he do that?! (??2)" "no clue (??1)" "hey Darkmon (??2)" "Blackmon sir (Blackmon)" "whatever, why's my crest on that Control Spire (??2)" "I believe that the Digimon down in R&D said it must have filled his heart (Blackmon)" "my crest filled his heart? (??2)" "what it stands for my lord (Blackmon)" "ok that makes sense (??1)" "but why does it keep growing like that? (??2)" "I believe its becoming a Destiny Stone (Blackmon)" "is that a good thing or bad thing (??1)" "for us, good (Blackmon)" "good (??2)" "dude did you really just say that (??1)" "sorry man (??2)" "if that's all my lords I'll be leaving (Blackmon)" "yeah sure go ahead (??2)" (A/N if this seams repetitive than good. It's supposed to be).

The Control Spire had stopped growing by now but was changing shape "is that? (Asked Davies)" "I think it is (his partner replied)" "what? (Asked Stefen who was out of the loop). "A Destiny Stone (finished Patamon in awe).

My longest chapter by far is finally done. Sorry the fight wasn't as long as planned but hey there's a new Destiny Stone, that's something right? Read and review but remember if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all.


	4. Talk to me 1

Talk to me 1

Talk to me 1

Hello my fellow authors. If you're like me then you probably like to listen to music while you write your fics. What kind of music do you listen to, maybe you do something else. Talk to me


	5. feadback

Hey everybody, I'm starting to think there's a lack of interest in my story (due to the lack of reviews I've received) so tell

Hey everybody, I'm starting to think there's a lack of interest in my story (due to the lack of reviews I've received) so tell me people do you want me to continue or not


End file.
